callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SVU
The SVU-AS is a bullpup sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Multiplayer The SVU-AS is the least powerful sniper rifle, but it also has the least recoil and the highest rate of fire of all snipers in Black Ops II. Without the suppressor the SVU-AS kills in a single headshot, but it takes two shots to kill if aimed anywhere besides the head. When using the suppressor it is always a two shot kill in core modes. The player does not need to be particularly accurate with the SVU-AS as it has the highest firecap and largest magazine in the sniper rifle category, so missed shots can be compensated for. The SVU-AS is effective for medium-long range engagements. In Hardcore mode, the SVU-AS is one-shot kill anywhere to the body. Many players find it easier to complete Camo challenges because of low health. The default zoom of the SVU-AS is between ACOG and the default zoom of the other Sniper Rifles but a higher zoom than the low zoom of the Variable Zoom. The Dual Band scope is a worthwhile attachment to use with the SVU-AS highlighting enemies without Cold Blooded in bright yellow and will allow you to see through smoke and dust. It is also not a bad scope in its own right and the highlighting of enemies can be useful when picking off foes lurking behind head-high cover at a distance. Also unlike its previous incarnations the Infrared Scope and Thermal Scope the Dual Band doesnt obscure too much detail at the very least you can still see enemies with Cold Blooded. Another attachment that is worthwhile with the SVU-AS is the Variable Zoom attachment gives you two magnification options, one wide angle and another telescopic. The wide angle option is of a lower zoom than the default SVU-AS level which when paired with the Dual Band scope will allow you to scan a much wider area more quickly. This lower zoom is very useful in close quarters as you lose less of your peripheral vison, reducing tunnel vision, and generally helping your reactivity. When the situation dictates longer-ranged combat you can simply zoom in for a more presice view and line up a lethal headshot on an unaware opponent. Zombies The SVU-AS appears in Die Rise, and can be bought off the wall for 1000 points. If upgraded, it becomes the Shadowy Veil Utilizer and comes with Variable Zoom. Upon obtaining the SVU-AS, the player will recieve a message from either Dr. Maxis or Richtofen, depending on which character they are playing as. If they are playing as Samuel, they will recieve a message from Richtofen. If they are playing as any of the other 3 characters, they will recieve a message from Maxis. This is a required step in the easter egg, although it is unknown what the player is supposed to do with the SVU-AS as of yet. Attachments *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 2) *Ballistics CPU (unlocked weapon level 3) *Variable Zoom (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *Full Metal Jacket (unlocked weapon level 6) *ACOG Sight (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Dual Band Scope (unlocked weapon level 10) Gallery SVU-AS BOII.png|The SVU-AS in first-person view. SVU-AS Crossair BOII.png|View through default mounted scope. SVU-AS Reloading BOII.png|Reloading. SVU-AS Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the SVU-AS. Trivia *The muzzle brake of the SVU-AS is often mistaken for a suppressor, which explains why it is not present in its in-game models. *The SVU-AS uses 7.62x54mmR rounds, according to the Ballistics CPU. *It is the first sniper rifle to be featured as a wall weapon in the zombies game mode. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Black Ops II Primary Weapons